


Why would you give Les a knife?

by ItsCoronaTime



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I honestly have no clue what this is sorry, M/M, Wut?, i wrote this in an hour sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCoronaTime/pseuds/ItsCoronaTime
Summary: Why Jack? Why?welcome to my one-hour writing extravaganza.





	Why would you give Les a knife?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is and im sorry for it.

David was NOT expecting to walk into his house and immediately see Les standing on the table pointing a knife at a drawing of the Delancey brothers. But alas, he did.

“LESTER JACOBS-” 

Les dropped the knife.

“WHAT, are you doing?”

Les jumped off the table and landed in a puddle of what David hoped was ketchup.

“I can’t be blamed for this, someone else gave me the knife,” Les said quickly, ripping the picture of the Delancey brothers off the wall.

“Ok… and why, in the world, were you pointing a knife at the Delanceys?” David asked, rubbing his forehead.

Les shrugged, “They scare me.”

David sighed, “Ok, that's fair. Now, who gave you the knife?”

“Jack,” Les answered.

David inhaled sharply, “And where, might I ask, is Jack?”

Les gestured to the small bathroom near the kitchen. Where David noticed that there was a quiet noise of water running.

David stormed over to the bathroom and threw the door open. 

“JACK KELLY YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAI-” He noticed the blood running down Jacks arm, “Holy shit, are you ok?”

Jack gave him a fake half smile, “What, yeah I’m fine, just a little cut… I really should be going now, um...bye.” He said, trying to shove past David, but failing, because the door was about two feet wide. When David said that the bathroom was small, he meant small.

“Nope. You, sir, have got some explaining to do. Follow me.” David said, leading Jack to their families basement.

“Now,” David groaned, “Explain please?”

Jack smirked, “Explain what exactly?”

“Well, you could start with why in the world you would give a ten-year-old a knife.”

Jack shrugged, “He said he felt unsafe.”

“Oh, wow, WELL NOW I FEEL UNSAFE.” 

“Sorry man, I mean, I just wanted to help him feel better I guess.”

“Jack, I applaud you for trying to actually help a little kid, but giving a ten-year-old a knife isn’t the best way to do that.” David sighed, patting Jack on the arm, but Jack winced and pulled away. “Oh right, is your arm ok?”

Jack shrugged.

“Ok, um stay here, and I’m gonna go get some bandages.”

Jack nodded and David ran upstairs to grab something to wrap his arm with.

After he wrapped Jacks arm, Jack left after getting David to promise to talk to Les about some… less murderous ways to deal with the Delanceys.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the end of that was cringy but I couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> please help


End file.
